1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller and a converting controller, and more particularly relates to a controller and a converting controller with multi-function pin.
2. Description of Related Art
An integrated circuit (IC) die is packaged in a package structure. The package structure is usually demanded for protecting the fragile die from outside damages of moisture, erosion, or impact, and transferring heat generated by the die. On the other hand, the package structure must be able to allow the exchange of signals between the die and the outside of the package structure.
The types of different package structures have different sizes, different amount of pins and different thermal resistances. When a new function of the integrated circuit is added, the amount of pins may be increased for receiving an input signal or/and transmitting an output signal corresponding to the new function. However, a cost of the package structure may be increased while increasing the amount of pins. With consideration for cost, how to make the same pin responding to two or more functions is an important issue in IC design.